1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixture for mounting a miniature proximity transponder to another article. Miniature proximity transponders are known in the art and have been put to use to date mainly in applications for signaling access control panels for protecting access-ways from unauthorized breach of access. The fixture in accordance with the invention makes use of the prior art, miniature proximity transponders more attractive for expanding to use in other applications such as and without limitation, for arming or disarming an automatic, premise-monitoring alarm system (eg., burglary and/or burglary/fire alarm system), or for attaching to an asset as a tracking device for an asset tracking system.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.
2. Prior Art
Security measures are employed in a variety of ways to provide automatic monitoring of various properties or assets. One common example is a premise-monitoring alarm system. It monitors a given protected premisexe2x80x94say, for example, a residential home, a commercial property, a bank vault, or an ATM machine and the likexe2x80x94for the occurrence of a given alarm event:xe2x80x94e.g., an unwanted intrusion, unauthorized motion in a vacated area, or smoke and so on. Access control systems prevent unauthorized access to bounded secure areas through a protected access-way. For example, organizations use access control systems to restrict entry and exit to and from given secure areas to authorized personnel only. Asset tracking systems prevent or monitor unauthorized removal of a protected asset away from or past through a tracking station or access-way.
Such security systems as alarm systems, access control systems, and/or asset tracking systems can be thought of simply as having armed and dis-armed states. Consider an alarm system for a residential property. A user departing the residence may arm or activate the alarm system by punching in the arm or activate commands at the control panel when walking out the door. Upon return, when a/the user re-enters the door, typically this user has a short time period to dis-arm the alarm system. The use has to move rather quickly to find and disarm the control panel by entering a code. Hence the activities of arming and disarming has generally involved typing in commands or codes at a keypad.
Access control is nowadays more typically associated with plastic, wallet-sized cards featuring bar code or magnetic-swipe technology. For example, personnel who may be authorized access through a restricted access-way are given such a plastic card. The plastic card will have an encoded magnetic strip or else a bar code and so on. The user passes through the restricted access-way by swiping a mag-striped card through an appropriate reader, presenting a bar-coded plastic card underneath an optical reader. The user must physically handle and manipulate the card through or under the reader. The user may keep the card in a billfold. If a user wants more handy access to the card, then the user can wear it on clothing or around the neck as dangled from a ribbon or beaded-chain or the like.
When approaching a protected access-way, an authorized party""s goal is to disarm the access control system just long enough to pass through, like to get a door to open or unlock. Asset tracking involves tagging an asset with a device which, when moved relative to a tracking system, provides an alert.
To turn to another matter of the prior art, the xe2x80x9cHID Corporationxe2x80x9d of Irvine, Calif., provides a radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology for unlocking doors and the like. The technology comprises a proximity reader that is stationed next to the corresponding door, and a proximity transponder to activate the reader. The transponder is a passive RFID device. The transponder has no battery. In other words, it has no power storage device of any kind onboard. The transponder ekes out the power it needs from a tightly wound, fine-wire coil which functions both as a passive inductor and an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d signal-transmitting antenna. The inductor aspects of the coil induce sufficient power from an electromagnetic field emitted by the reader. Hence the reader""s field supplies by inductance the power needed by the transponder to operate its circuit.
Thus the transponder requires no additional power to operate. The RFID proximity technology was designed for use in applications that traditionally have used bar code or magnetic-swipe technology. For example, door or access control is sometimes controlled by taking a plastic card having an encoded magnetic strip and swiping it through an appropriate reader. Or else by presenting a bar-coded plastic card underneath an optical reader. Unlike mag-swipe or bar-code cards, the RFID proximity transponder does not need to be physically handled or even visible when read by the reader.
Therefore, if the RFID proximity transponder is encased in a wallet-sized plastic card, a user can insert the RFID proximity transponder into a billfold like any other business or credit card or driver""s license. That way, for example, if the billfold is worn in a waist-pocket or in a purse at the hip, the user only need swish his (or her) hip in the vicinity of the reader. Then the door that is controlled by the reader will un-lock and the user can enter.
The above-referenced HID Corporation of Irvine, Calif., has miniaturized an RFID proximity transponder to a size smaller than a U.S. quarter-dollar coin. This is shown by for example FIG. 2. The transponder shown by FIG. 2 optionally corresponds to HID Corp.""s xe2x80x9ceProx Tag,xe2x80x9d model no. 1390. The prior art effort to date to attach to another article such miniaturized RFID proximity transponders as shown by FIG. 2 has included the following.
The prior art has completely encased the miniaturized RFID proximity transponder of FIG. 2 in a hard plastic coin or token (this is not shown by the drawings). This hard plastic casing can be likened to a xe2x80x9ctiddly-winkxe2x80x9d chip.
There are shortcomings associated with the hard plastic case. The hard plastic case is rigid and thick. The hard plastic case has a square-edged periphery. Mounting the hard plastic case to an article or surface requires a bonding agent like epoxy, hot glue or an adhesive or the like. Regardless of the bonding agent used, the square-edged periphery tends to catch against other objects in the environment. As a result, the hard plastic case gets knocked off easily despite the purported strength of the bonding agent.
This problem is promoted by the following matter. Many of the articles that a user would like to bond the xe2x80x9ctiddly-winkxe2x80x9d on, present challenges for bonding agents. In the case of a billfold proper, billfold material is flexible and the matte will tear away if the xe2x80x9ctiddly-winkxe2x80x9d scrapes on something. In the case of a key head, the mounting surface is likely to be substantially non-absorbent like metal or enamelxe2x80x94and then not flat eitherxe2x80x94and so on, as with cell phones and pagers. The mounting surfaces thereon are likely non-absorbent and smoothly warped. Experience teaches that, the absence of a good flat surface of appropriate material tends to find that the tiddly wink is highly vulnerable to getting scraped off.
Nevertheless, the problem is not with the users"" choice of articles to mount the tiddly wink, but the tiddly wink""s construction itself. It is an object of the invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art provide an improved means of mounting the miniaturized proximity transponder of FIG. 2.
Other prior art fixture products for miniature proximity transponders have been introduced by Sokymat, SA, of Switzerland. Sokymat makes a CD/DVD label which is a washer-shaped RFID label having outside dimensions of about a 34 mm outside diameter by about a 0.4 mm thickness, with a 16 mm central hole to co-align with the central hole of the given CD or DVD (ie., part no. 601501). The 601501 CD/DVD label is attached by gluing or, as more particularly recited by Sokymat literature therefor, by gluing onto xe2x80x9cflat and clean non-conductive surfaces, specially proven for Polycarbonate (CD or DVD).xe2x80x9d
Sokymat also makes an Inventory and Security label (ie., part no 601500) which is a rectangular RFID label measuring about 50 mm by 40 mm rectangularly and having again a thickness of about 0.4 mm thick. Likewise, the 601500 Inventory and Security label is attached by gluing or, as more particularly recited by Sokymat literature therefor, by gluing onto xe2x80x9cflat and clean non-conductive surfaces.xe2x80x9d
A further RFID transponder product introduced by Sokymat perhaps since 1995 indeed incorporates an included adhesive, and is flexible and is commercially referred to as the Unique 1400 (eg., xe2x80x9cUniquexe2x80x9d presumptively referencing the xe2x80x9cuniquexe2x80x9d operative protocol, in contrast to, eg., xe2x80x9cQ5xe2x80x9d which is an alternative operative protocol). The Unique 1400 is compact indeed, having a disc shape with opposite flat faces and measuring about 0.55 mm thick with outside diameters in either 20 mm, 30 mm or 50 mm sizes (ie., part nos. 911424 (xc3x8 20 mm), 911434 (xc3x830 mm), and 911454 (xc3x850 mm). The size of the internal transponder is not known but certainly smaller still.
Applicant prefers to utilize HID Corp.""s transponders and more preferentially the xe2x80x9ceProx Tag,xe2x80x9d model no. 1390. Relatively speaking the xe2x80x9ceProx Tag,xe2x80x9d model no. 1390 is relatively larger than the foregoing Sokymat examples as the HID model no. 1390 measures approximately 27 mm in outside diameter. The major part of the xe2x80x9ceProx Tag,xe2x80x9d model no. 1390, or that is all the annular coil portion and most of the center, measures as thin as about 0.25 mm thick. However the xe2x80x9ceProx Tag,xe2x80x9d model no. 1390 is characterized by a central hump which gives an elevational thickness at that central hump of about 0.9 mm thick. Hence the HID Corp.""s xe2x80x9ceProx Tag,xe2x80x9d model no. 1390 is bulkier than the foregoing Sokymat examples but size matters in terms of operating distance. The Sokymat examples have a practical operating distance range of about 200 mm (xcx9c8 inches). The HID Corp.""s xe2x80x9ceProx Tag,xe2x80x9d model no. 1390 is obviously bigger, and in consequence has a more robust operating range than the foregoing Sokymat examples.
The Sokymat examples show some of the following other characteristics. The glued-on models measure only about 0.4 mm thick whereas the adhesive-backed model (ie., the Unique 1400) measures 0.55 mm thick, or about 38% thicker.
Under applicant""s above-referenced U.S. priority patent application Ser. No. 09/932,453, filed Aug. 16, 2001, applicant has produced and commercially introduced a fixture product embodying aspects shown by FIGS. 3 through 4b and 6 through 9 herein. Applicant""s fixture product has proved to be popular, and there is great demand for it. Apparently its success can be attributed to the following factors. Its thinness along its circular edge avoids many snagging problems. Its adhesive backing permits attachment to about anything including leather and other natural and synthetic textile materials. Its flexibility allows it to flex to conform to warped surfaces like a wallet as well as remain affixed during use and flexion of the wallet. Very significantly, applicant""s fixture product in accordance with FIGS. 3 through 4b and 6 through 9 herein is advantageously economical. Applicant""s fixture product is a desirably affordable because its materials and the method of its construction are provide a low-end price with high-end toughness, durability and adaptability to attachment to about anywhere on anything.
Applicant has advanced the state of the art of its product with the improvements more particularly explained in connection with FIGS. 10 through 15 below. Additional aspects and objects of the invention will be apparent in connection with the discussion further below of preferred embodiments and examples.
It is an object of the invention to broaden the uses of a miniature thin-profile RFID proximity transponder by providing an inventive fixture for it which increases survivability of the attachment of the fixture and miniature thin flat RFID transponder to another article.
It is another object of the invention that the above fixture enhance survivability of the attachment of the fixture and miniature thin-profile RFID proximity transponder to other article in cases when the other article provides a disadvantageous curved and/or flexible surface.
It is an alternate object of the invention to implement the miniature thin-profile RFID proximity transponder in service of arming/disarming premise-monitoring control panels by means of conveniently and securely attaching it to a user article as stored on a key chain or in a wallet or else the wallet by virtue of the inventive fixture.
These and other aspects and objects are provided according to the invention in a combination soft xe2x80x9cfixturexe2x80x9d or patch composite and a miniature thin-profile RFID proximity transponder. The miniature thin-profile RFID proximity transponder is characterized by having a thin profile bounded by a peripheral edge that spaces opposed sides including a basal side which is adapted for resting stably on a flat surface and a crown side optionally having various elevational features.
The soft patch composite is characterized by comprising a cap and a planar base, both produced from thin flexible plastic sheet stock. The cap has interior and exterior sides and is formed with a inset center. The inset center is bounded by a relatively planar, relatively floppy brim that is bounded by a spaced outer edge. The inset center is shaped and inset to define an open cavity to closely accommodate the transponder""s crown side as well as the peripheral edge and while yielding to allow some elevational distortion with the inset center when the transponder""s basal side is generally aligned coplanar with the cap""s relatively planar brim if the transponder""s crown side has certain, distortion-producing elevational features.
The planar base has adjacent and subadjacent sides bounded by an outer edge sized substantially matching the cap""s outer edge for closing the open cavity. The planar base also has at least a partial coating layer of adhesive on the base""s subadjacent side.
An ultrasonically welded seam is utilized to join the relatively planar brim portion of the cap""s interior side with a matching portion of the base""s adjacent side to form thereby an ultrasonically-welded relatively planar, relatively floppy brim composite. Given the foregoing, the transponder is situated in the closed cavity in such a close fit that allows some elevational distortion with the inset center if the transponder""s crown side has certain, distortion-producing elevational features. In consequence, the adhesive on the base""s subadjacent side allows adhesive attachment of the combination soft patch composite and transponder to another article.
The inset center optionally comprises a low-profile disc shape or optionally alternatively comprises progressive tiers of low-profile disc shapes of progressively smaller outside diameters.
It is advantageous if the combined elevational thickness of the ultrasonically-welded brim composite comprising the adhesive layer and thickness of the stock material used in the cap and base is less than the greatest elevational thickness of the transponder in order to provide a relatively thin outer edge for the ultrasonically-welded brim composite and thereby increase survivability of the combination soft patch composite and transponder from being scraped off the other article.
It is an aspect of the invention that the ultrasonically-welded brim composite comprising the adhesive layer and the flexible stock material used in the cap and base is relatively floppy as a composite. That way, this allows attachment of the combination soft patch composite and transponder to flexible articles and thereby allowing the brim composite to flex with flexion of a given other, flexible article, which further increases the survivability of the combination soft patch composite and transponder from being scraped off said given other article.
It is another aspect of the invention that the transponder has a construction that while is relatively stiffer to flexion than the relatively floppy brim composite, it nevertheless allows limited flexion, which further accommodates attachment of said combination soft patch composite and transponder to flexible articles and thereby allows said soft patch composite and transponder in combination to flex with flexion of the given other, flexible article. This promotes even better survivability of the combination soft patch composite and transponder from being scraped off said given other article.
Optionally, the cap and base are produced from polycarbonate stock. Additional aspects and objects of the invention will be apparent in connection with the discussion further below of preferred embodiments and examples.